Entry 40
by simonanderson
Summary: Elphaba cannot understand why she feels these things. Hopefully after everything she will at least have an outlet to find some small happiness while in Shiz.


**Entry #40**

Glinda x Elphaba

For the sake of historical reference I have decided to write this experience down. Entry #40 and educational moment with Galinda. It had all began with my roommates return from a social gathering with some of the local well to do. I had started to study for classes the next day when she had entered in a state of inebriation that spoke of only some of the group's activities. While remaining to be quiet with her first few attempts at conversation she had gotten my attention by asking that reminded me of my lack of socialization.

"So have you ever been kissed, Elphie."

While I hated the pet name the question really dug at me. So while answering I made sure not to give her any ground she could use to further the conversation.

"No, I have never been kissed by anyone."

I answered and while it kept her silent for a moment her body language was more then evident she would continue.

"I'm so sorry Elphie. That's sad to hear." she murmured from my bed.

Looking back maybe I should have deduced her next question, but still being focused on my classes I did not try to put it together.

"Would you like to change that?"

The lead of my pencil broke as soon as she finished her question. Turning around I could see she was serious so I had to ask how she would. Standing up she pulled me back to the mattress, and I could state part of it was due to the alcohol. Closer then I had ever been with anyone while she continued inching towards me. Beginning to question her actions gave her the opportunity to make the move.

I felt it for a couple seconds before my mind had put together what was going on. Heat on my lips as well as a spark deep within me. Feeling her hands cup my face and tangle itself in my hair. She smelled of fruit, alcohol, and quoxwood oil as her fingers snaked through my hair. I could see her grin as she moved forward making me lay down with the prissy proper blonde that was currently stroking my tongue with her own...

Apologies. I should note it was a lot to handle for me. The political climate was not welcome to a relationship or even isolated incidents. My body had other ideas as the previous spark erupted in to a fluttering flame that was large enough to fill me with a feeling poetic yet addictive. I raised my hand only to let it rest at the back of her head. Her tongue dueled with mine as our heartbeats began to race. Quickly her hands pinned my wrists as her mouth began tasting my flesh. I was worried hoping my bathing oil would not ruin it before a wriggling pressure under my chin thought a set of mewls and moans that I was surprised to realize came from me.

What surprised me more was the heat that seemed to now control me. Using momentum I had turned her on the small mattress the black tresses of my hair framing hers in a look of pleasant uncertainty.

My frame seemed to compliment hers by contrast in almost every way which made it intriguing from a scientific sense. Her body was the picturesque vision of femininity all cute with lovely white skin while I was taller with a lanky build. The weight of her blonde curls seemed to draw me in until our lips met again. It was like an electric charge that lit every nerve straight to my toes. Licking my lips I looked down to see the rather low cut dress that showed a fair bit of her chest. Planting chaste kisses from her lips over the smile that stopped for a moment as I reached her neck.

I must say it was hard for me to only nibble small patches of skin I had targeted on my way. Except hearing small sounds escape from her throat fanned the fire going in within me. Reaching her shoulder I had to lean in so I could get to the point where neck ended and her bust began. Biting the sensitive spot I could hear squeal my name while her legs began to snake around my waist.

"Elphie, If this is what a kiss brings out then we need to find out what happens if someone wanted more."

I have to confess that just feeling Galinda surrender with all her curls of silk and fresh nibbles that I cannot be against such a thing. There were some things I wanted to try about sensory deprivation in the last journal particularly in the medical section. Spying my old scarf I am sure it is just long enough for me to proceed.

Entry finished

Elphaba Winthropp


End file.
